Let me protect you
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Sometimes you succeed and sometimes you fail, but in the end it doesn't matter... CloudxOC one-shot


**A/N: **Another one-shot written for someone from another site. You're probably wondering "How does she get these one-shots done so fast?" Well, I do at least three to four one-shots at once. If I get stuck in one story, I try another. So there you have it. Oh, and i'm taking one-shot requests on this site too, so just send me a message asking for one and i'll give you details. Well anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

"Do you think big brother will come soon?" A man with short silver hair asked. He looks quite manly, but in truth he's very much a crybaby.

"Soon Loz, soon." Another man with long silver replied. He had a slender figure that almost made him look girly.

"He'll surely bring mother to us now that we have our little pet here." The leader with medium silver looked over to you. He looked like a teenager, but despite that he's the leader of the small group.

You're tied up against one of the glowing trees. You're struggling with the ropes, trying to set yourself free. Alas, the ropes are too tight. A little girl named Marlene standing near the man named Loz looked over at you with a silent plea that she too wants to get out of the situation you two are both stuck in.

"Now now my pet, don't struggle." The leader smiled at you and you in turn looked at him disgustingly.

Suddenly, all three men's attention turned to the road. You listened closely and heard what sounded like a motorcycle in the distance.

"Kadaj, do you hear that?" The girly man whose name is Yazoo asked.

"Is it big brother?" Loz stood next to Yazoo.

"The first act is about to begin." Kadaj drew his double bladed katana; a smirk forming on his face.

As the motorcycle got closer, you recognized the rider; it is Cloud.

Yazoo started firing with his gun and Cloud swerved left to right dodging them easily. The side compartments of his motorcycle opened and he pulled out his sword. He didn't get the chance to use it though since the children jumped out of nowhere causing him to fall off his precious ride. The blonde warrior somersaulted on the ground; his sword no longer in his hands.

Next thing you know, the children surrounded Cloud and Kadaj began circling him like a vulture looking down at the remains of a unfinished feast.

"So glad you could make it." The silver haired teen said.

"I only came for the kids and Ruzia." Cloud looked up at Kadaj.

He ignored Cloud's explanation. He looked at the brainwashed children; still circling the spiky haired blonde.

"See this man? He's our big brother. But alas, in our happy flock..." Kadaj then stopped and pointed the tip of his doubled blade at Cloud's throat.

"He's what you'd call a black sheep." Kadaj finished and raised his blade about to strike Cloud down.

"Cloud!" Marlene hollered and Cloud picked up his sword; blocking Kadaj's attack.

The fight in the Forgotten City has begun.

While Cloud fought off the trio, you continued to struggle with the ropes that had its hold on you. Marlene rushed behind you and began to untie you as quick as her little hands could. Soon you are free and you grab Marlene's hand and began to run. Marlene looked behind her as the two of you ran from the violent scene.

"Wait Ruzia, what about Denzel?!" She asked; wanting to save her friend.

"I'm sorry Marlene, but he's beyond our help at the moment." You explained.

You didn't know how long you ran or how far you've gotten, but you knew that weren't anywhere near the fight between Cloud and the silver haired trio.

Marlene suddenly tugged at your hand since you are still holding hers.

"I hear voices nearby. One of them sounds like Cloud." The hope shined in her eyes.

"Let's go find out." You said and you both started running towards the voices.

As you approached closer the voices ceased it's conversation. Marlene still ran until you two ran through some bushes. After clearing the bushes, about twelve feet in front of you stood Cloud holding his weapon as if awaiting battle. When Cloud noticed it is just you and Marlene his face showed surprise and relief all at once. Marlene let go of your hand and ran straight at the warrior.

"Marlene!" Cloud looked down at the small girl in front of him.

"Cloud! Denzel and Tifa-"

"Tifa is alright." Cloud assured her.

"I want to talk to her!" Marlene said.

Cloud dug in his pocket and then started looking around as if he lost his wallet. You guessed he must have lost his phone during the battle with Kadaj and his gang.

Marlene then looked over to Vincent who's stands there in silence.

"May I?" She asked kindly.

Vincent pulled up his cloak showing no sign that he owned a phone.

"You don't have a phone?" Marlene questioned.

Cloud interrupted before Vincent could reply.

"Vincent, can you take Marlene to Tifa? I going to Rufus for answers." Cloud stated.

Marlene pushed herself away from Cloud.

"Forget it Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?" She then ran over to the mysterious ex-turk and hid herself under his torn up cape.

"Marlene, give me some time. There's a battle to be fought. You understand?" Cloud pleaded.

"No, I don't!" Marlene hollered.

"Cloud, you sure this is about fighting?" Vincent questioned.

Cloud looked down deep in thought. You watched silently not really bothered that you are being ignored by the two men.

Cloud then looked up at Vincent.

"Are sins ever forgiven?" Cloud asked.

"I never tried." Vincent replied.

"What do you mean by never tried?" He didn't ask anyone in particular.

"Marlene, Ruzia, let's go." Cloud said and Marlene popped out of Vincent's cape and nodded her head before running to Cloud.

"Well, i'm gonna try. I'll phone in the verdict." Cloud held Marlene's left hand while you held on to her right.

Soon you three approached Cloud's precious motorcycle Fenrir. Marlene fell asleep while walking through the Forgotten City so Cloud carried her bridal style.

As everyone got on, Cloud turned on the motor causing Marlene to wake up.

In a matter of a couple hours you arrived in front of the 7th Heaven bar that Tifa owned. Cloud took a very tired looking Marlene upstairs to get some rest while you waited downstairs for him. Five minutes later he returned.

"I'm sorry." Cloud suddenly spoke.

"Uh, what for?" You questioned looking at him as he descends down the stairs.

"You, Tifa, and Marlene got hurt because of me." He looked down at the floor.

"Cloud, how could you have known? You didn't know that they were going to attack us. Besides, we're all alive are we? We should at least be happy for that." You said.

"I can't protect anyone, not even myself." His eyes showed sadness.

"Cloud..."

"I can't protect you Ruiza." He said softly, yet so suddenly that it made your heart skip a beat.

"Cloud, you don't have to protect everything." You said.

"I'm not allowed to protect those dear to me?" He questioned; his voice raising a bit.

"That's not what I mean Cloud. It's just that you believe that if you fail at protecting someone that's it's your fault." You tried to explain.

"Oh, so who should I blame if not myself?" He asked.

"No one is at blame. Don't you think just by being here it's enough? Even if you do fail, at least you came and tried your best." You argued.

He just stood there in silence unable to make a response.

"Stop blaming yourself. If you keep doing that, you'll hurt us more than protect us." You sighed.

Cloud then looked up at you.

"Do you believe that sins can be forgiven?" He asked the question he asked Vincent earlier.

"I do." You answered surely.

Something changed in his eyes. You don't know what it is, but you know that he's changed.

He walked up to you slowly. He leaned down and his breath tickled your ear. You feel the heat raise up in your cheeks.

"Will you let me protect you?" He whispered.

"Always Cloud." You whisper back.

He then moved his head so he's staring right into your eyes. You stared right back into his. He leaned in and kissed you softly. You wrap your arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Why do you always have to be good to me?" He asked as he ended the kiss.

"Because you deserve it." And you kissed him again.


End file.
